Red Riding Hood
by yaya94
Summary: It's never safe for a girl to travel into the woods alone, especially when you're everything the big bad wolf could want. Kagome makes that mistake, and it's a mistake that could possibly haunt her over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"_It's where we go, it's where we'll be. I know if I'm on to you, you must be on to me."_

_-Haunted, Beyonce_

**Chapter 1**

It was a grey day, like it usually tended to be in her small village. The grey atmosphere usually didn't bother her, much less during a winter season. If anything, she found it to be dull at times. This evening it was different though, the grey came to be heavier and almost suffocating for her. The winter suddenly felt as if it was teasing and invading the inside of her family's cabin. It was as if the weather and atmosphere knew that she might be losing her mother that night, and they laughed and mocked her family together.

Her mother was dying. Her groans through the cabin and her struggling pained body made it all that obvious.

Her father was pretty blunt about it; he stated this fact as if he was stating it was that time of the week he was going off to hunt. There was no bitterness, no anger, no remorse, or joy in his tone. It was just hollow. That's who her father tended to be though, and it's one of the few details she knew of her father besides his hunting skills, being the provider of the family, and a well respected man through their village. But that was it. That was all she could possibly say about her father during her six years of living. Her mother was possibly the only woman who would know more depth when it came to this man. But she would probably be the last now that she was slipping away for the sake of her sibling's birth.

The idea of a baby brother excited her; she even counted the days of when her mother would finally give birth to the new member of the family, now it was bitter thought to think about. This baby was the one who is taking away her mother from her life to early. She even thought of it as a selfish being.

"Kagome," Her father's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She scurried from her corner of the cabin to his side instantly. From the corner of their cabin, she couldn't really see her fathers face all too well since his back was to her, but now that she was next to him she was shocked to say the least at what she saw. There on his face was fear, her father was scared. For once, in Kagome's eyes, her father looked human.

"Yes papa?" Kagome asked. She couldn't hide the slight tremble in her small voice.

Her father didn't look at her, he was in deep thought. As if debating and calculating something in his head. He turned his head to her and studied his six year old daughter that seemed to feel like an uncomfortable eternity for her. He hunched somewhat in great stress and grief and looked at his wife's pained and sweat coated figure.

"I cannot leave your mother Kagome, I'm afraid if I do she'll slip away if uncared for." He dabbed her mother's sleek wet forehead with a piece of fabric. "What I will ask of you, you must do with caution Kagome," He kept looking at her mother as he told her this. "The village midwife is already assisting another women in labor, the only other person who can possible prevent death or a risky birth for your sibling is your grandmother Kikyo, Kagome-" He paused and did that in thought thing again. She tried to pinpoint what it was her father was in such a debate about. "I need you to go to grandmother's cabin and bring her here." He finally faced his daughter. Concern laced his face heavily, and she understood why. That meant Kagome would have to go through the woods alone. Not a place for a child like her.

"I will go then papa."

Silence bestowed upon the two heavily. After a few seconds, her father gave her one firm nod and stood up to get her ready for the cold outdoors and the woods. He handed her her small brown boots, mittens and helped her into her red hooded cloak, which she hoped to grow into in the future. He handed her a small woven basket with apples to give to her grandmother and to use if they would need to bring any herbs back with them. Before she was set to leave her father halted her by her small shoulder.

"Here." He took his sheathed dagger from his hip and placed it in her basket. She couldn't help but look up at him with uncertainty. He gave a firm look in reply.

"Just incase, do not hesitate to use it if necessary, and whatever you do Kagome, do not get distracted and walk straight to your destination. " They looked at each other for a while. Suddenly neither wanted her to go through the woods alone, but they both wanted her mother to see another day. She let out a shaky breath and nodded; she then put her hood over her head and made her way out the door.

The snow and cold air were suddenly biting at her as she stood outside after taking few steps. She stared at the woods that seemed to be daring her to walk in it. She looked around her village before proceeding, maybe someone could join her. But it was empty, not one person was outside, and who would be during this cold afternoon? Not even Koga, who was her very close friend, was outside looking for her.

She let a white puff of air out and proceeded to the woods. You see, there was a myth, or more of a belief that lied in the woods. Besides animals lurking in the woods, there is something darker lying there. Some named it the Wolf; others claim it is a demon. Some have been said to go in and feel a heavy presence gnawing at them, few have actually disappeared after going into the woods. This is why the hunters of her village go in groups when it comes to the woods, caution never hurts. What Kagome is doing though, is what one hunter alone would not dare to do.

After a few steps into the woods Kagome felt something there, a presence. Her whole being halted and slowly looked around the woods that were now becoming dark. She was only greeted with a heavy silence and the faint sound of the moaning wind. She could not help but feel a chill go up her spine, she began shaking a bit, and not entirely because of the cold. The temptation to run back to her cabin was starting to overtake courageous mind set, but she quickly shook it off, she began nibbling her bottom lip which was a nervous habit of hers and proceeded deeper into the woods.

Kagome distracted herself from the thoughts of the myths and animals in the woods and focused on the crunching sound her small feet made on the snow. She thought about her mother, how she would scold her when she would nibble her lip, how she and her spent days deciding names for her sibling and if she was doing a bit better or shed her last breath. She thought about how for once she actually saw her father show some sort of emotion. She also thought about how her grandmother Kikyo was doing and how much she had missed her and her amazing desserts.

These entire thoughts distracted Kagome from her surroundings and made her trip over a vine that was faintly popping out of the snow. The red apples and dagger that were in her basket were now sprawled out on the white snow. She groaned and inwardly scowled at herself. One of the first things her father tells her not to do, get distracted, and it's basically one of the first things she does. Not only that, she's wasting time on arriving to her grandmothers by having to pick up all the apples and dagger over her clumsiness. She quickly regains the apples and dagger and her basket, but she could have sworn she had more apples in her basket?

"I think you're missing one."

She froze and the color drained from her face. Fear suddenly stills her and binds her where she is placed. Her body feels heavy and hot, her breathing is cut almost completely. Her hand's start to slightly tremble and she can't help but think that the voice she hears right behind her is the presence she felt right when she walked into the forest. She can't fathom how or why, but as if her body has mind of its own, it stands and ever so slowly faces the presence behind her.

A man, or whatever he was, stands there with her missing apple in his hand. Long silver hair is splayed around him, standing out like the snow on his black raggedy vest and blouse, gold eyes penetrate her and canine ears are pointed towards her as if hearing her every movement. He is tall and certainly holds great strength; she has to look up at him such as she would at the trees, his claws and fangs don't go unnoticed, adding a dangerous feel to him. Slowly he takes a step forward and she can't help but flinch back a step herself. He keeps looking at her with a predatory gleam; he slowly smirks and throws the apple a few inches in the air to catch it again.

"What is a little girl like your self doing in these big scary woods on her own?"

She doesn't dare to reply… or more like she can't. He chuckles at this, making him unbearably terrifying in her eyes.

"Ah, so you don't talk to strangers I see," He said almost mockingly and takes a few steps forward, his eyes become more dark as a deep beastly rumble emits from him. "But, these are my woods, so care to explain why you are walking through them?" She can't help but start breathing faster, her white puffs of air somewhat blind her vision, or it's possibly her own fear.

"My grandmother lives in the woods." Kagome mumbles, she hardly even heard herself but it seems the man heard her clearly, who she wants nothing more then to disappear.

"Oh, so you're heading to the old women's cabin? Mm, your grandmother you say?" He asks with genuine curiosity. She quickly nods her head. He replies by studying her up and down and casually starts walking around her as if taking in every detail of her being. She cringes at this and couldn't help but feel like a prey under a predator's heavy stare.

"What is your name?"

"Can I go-"

"What is your name?" He asks more firmly.

"Kagome." She answers weakly as she squeezes her eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears of utter fear that are forming to flow out.

"What a peculiar name... I will call you little Red," He smirks devilishly. "Mine is Inuyasha, or you know, the Wolf, delighted to meet you." He's toying with her fear. The Wolf is toying with her.

The myth that had been around for centuries is now standing in front of her. The creature, the wolf, the demon surrounds her.

She was right, he was no man.

He suddenly comes to a halt in front of her and ever so slowly kneels to be at her eyelevel, as if he knows the fear he emits within her. She keeps her eyes tightly shut as she feels his gaze penetrating her, his warm breath fanning her, his presence almost engulfing her own indicating just how close he now is to her. She hears him inhale her scent deeply; her breathing becomes harsher and harsher each second she stands under this man's, this DEMONS presence. She realizes she never truly knew fear. That is until now.

"Tell me your age girl."

"Six sir." Her trembling hands begin to fiddle with her red cloak. The nibbling on her bottom lip becomes harsher to the point that she bites it and can taste the copper flavor of her blood.

"Six you say, it is rather obvious," He mumbles this more to himself, he then stays silent. He's analyzing something about her answer and she can't really comprehend what it is and to be honest, she really doesn't want to know.

"Look at me little Red," His tone is dark. She doesn't want to. She really doesn't want to, but what if she doesn't? What if she turns out to be like those who disappear and never come out of the forest? She obeys and hesitantly opens her eyes, looking up weakly at him like a child would at a monster. They shimmer with the tears that she refused to spill. The wolf finds this wickedly endearing.

He's so close, it's almost impossible not to take in the details of his face, his strong jaw line, his pointed chin, the specks in his amber eyes that seem to look almost feline like from up close, and one of his fangs that are picking out from his full lips that are made to kill and possibly devour. His scent consumes her; she knows there is no way of escaping him.

"Do you fear me?" He asked, smiling. His head tilts a bit as he asks her.

She starts looking anywhere else besides him, her tears are now impossible to hold back and they flow freely on her rose tinted cheeks. What does he want from her?

"Why do you cry?" He traces a clawed hand on her cheek. She flinches slightly at his touch.

"Your eyes," Her lips trembled, out of all the things she could say…

"My eyes?" His face still holds a dark expression, yet genuine curiosity.

"They are not like the normal peoples eyes,"

"Ah," Entertainment laces his tone and chuckles a bit. "Well, they are so I can see you better little Red."

"And you're ears..."

"To obviously hear all that is you and around you little Red," A wicked smile graces his lips now.

She now peers at his lips, where a fang pokes out of his grin. Her voice almost gets caught in her throat. "…And your teeth,"

"Let's play a game little Red," His large rough hand completely covers her small shoulder, she staggered a bit back, but failed to move too far since his strength was so dominating. She had no doubt he could feel the uncontrollable shaking of her body. A feeling of dizziness was now consuming her.

"Take it as a racing game, if you get to your grandmothers before me, you get to keep this apple which I will be handing back to you right now, but…" A wicked gleam comes upon his demonic eyes. She gulps at this. "If I make it there before you, I get to keep your apple and even better, you." Once again her breathing is cut off, she has the feeling she's about to pass out at anytime.

"There is a hitch though, you see even if you do win our little racing game, from now on even when you forget I exist while your living in your village, I will always be watching you little Red," His eyes flashed almost dangerously. Dread hit her face; he chuckled darkly at this. "And in a decade I promise you little Red, I will get you, right now you are too young to know why and why I lay this on you, but I promise you," He pets her trembling head as if she is his personal pet. "All will make sense by then child." She flinched at the painful realization; there was no real escape from this demon, even if she did make it out of the woods.

Why, why? She couldn't fathom why her, why not do what he intended now? She hoped to never know, to make it out and never encounter this demon again. He levered himself off the ground and dominantly towered over her small young figure.

"Little Red," The nickname became an endearment on his tongue. He raised his clawed hand that held her missing apple, indicating she takes it. "Once you take the apple, the game starts and you run, understand?" Without hesitation she snatches the apple off his hand and runs.

She runs, gasping for air and ignores the seeping pain on her side. The snow soaks into her boots and the cold air whips her face to the point where it stings. She does not dare to stop, for literally her life depends on her to keep running. Never has she hated a game so much. She looks back to see if he is anywhere near her trail; he is nowhere to be seen. She lets out a desperate sigh of relief and what seemed to be like forever she makes it to her grandmother's cabin. The wolf man isn't anywhere in sight.

But it hits her like a pile bricks that possibly the wolf, demon, or whichever of the two he was, had no interest in playing. He let her win.

Desperately she began banging at her grandmother door, she did not care that her basket fell once again from her hold.

Her grandmother finally opened the door with great concern as she saw desperate relief wash over her grandchild's tear stricken face.

"Kagome! Whatever happened why-"Before the elder women could finish, her grandchild embraced her with such force that the cold that clung to her body seeped through her dress and her untamed trembling was greatly obvious.

"Come child," Kikyo picked up her grandchild and studied her surroundings to see where the cause of the little girls fear came from. She saw nothing and hurriedly headed inside.

Both were unaware of the penetrating stare that lurked in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how I feel about this one, but I had to get it off my chest. Don't plan on making this story too long! Hopefully you guys like it, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter done soon (: Especially with some feedback *wink wink (reviews)*. Feel free to point out any grammar and spelling errors! I literally did this over night, SO there might be a ton. Have mercy on me!<strong>

**Yaya94**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_"What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad."_

_- Little Red Riding Hood, Amanda Seyfried_

**Chapter 2**

She remembered leaving those woods. Every single detail and color of that moment would forever haunt her.

She clung to her grandmother's warmth as she carried her small trembling form back to her small village.

Her grandmother hummed to her to ease in some comfort, noticing just how terrified her young granddaughter was. Her aged yet light hands stroked her hair and back ever so gently, just like the women her grandmother tended to be only with her.

She remembered how she kept looking straight towards the hallow, dark woods from her grandmothers shoulder as she took her further and further out each step.

Knowing, just knowing there was something there.

The bitter crunching sound of the snow seemed louder by each step her grandmother took. The sound teased and kept reminding her they were still in the arms of the woods, and more importantly where_ he_ lurked.

"I promise you Kagome he won't be coming after you again, but you must promise me to not ever tell a soul..." More than anything she remembered her grandmothers warning.

"Nor to step one foot in these woods, not even once just to see me."

The only response she could muster was a small nod as she tried to make her surroundings disappear by hiding into her grandmother's warm shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>10 Years After<em>

It was getting dark, and Kagome didn't like the habit of staying out too late. This was something her friends tended to tease her about much too often. This usually led to the temptation of staying out till the sun came to shine a new day again; this was after all what her youth was all about, living their young days, dancing through the night, and doing the forbidden and the sinful.

Again, it was all too tempting.

But she then remembers the woods that neighbor her village quite too closely. More importantly, she remembers the promise _he_ made. So, like her nightly routine, Kagome finds her self putting her red cloak on much too early to prevent the bitter cold wind from biting her once she leaves the cabin where the various young adults of her village come to meet to secretly indulge the wiles and energy of their youth.

"Kagome, don't tell me your leaving already!" Her friend shouts through the loud music and voices coming from the others.

Kagome winks at this, she turns to give her friend a weak smile. If there is anyone here who she would care to give her real reason of always leaving, it would be Sango.

"I'm sorry Sango, I just get really paranoid my parents will catch me out and about too late at night." That's partially true, and it sounds like a good enough excuse to leave in her book.

Sango doesn't seem to think the same as she rolls her eyes, "Kagome loosen up, I know you want to stay. Plus, you're always missing out on the fun!"

Kagome shakes her head, "Really Sango, just understand me on this alright?" She pauses as she shuts her eyes and lets out a sigh. "You don't think I know I'm missing out on all the fun? I want to have fun as much as you guys but I just…can't"

Sango's only reply is a raise of her perfect eyebrow. "Of coarse you can, just think about it this way. We're sixteen years old Kagome, this is the age where we either take advantage of the few months, weeks, or even days we have left before getting betrothed by our parents to one of the village boys here.." Sango pauses to hold Kagome's hand. "Or we let that time come, looking back and regretting we never made our free days the best we should have."

Kagome understands this completely and she has always felt the same way. Too bad she can't fallow these ideals. She feels alone knowing they will never truly understand why.

"Sango give the girl a break, if she can't stay she can't stay. We should learn from her responsible ways actually." A deep masculine voice intervenes into their conversation.

"Whatever Kouga." Sango rolls her eyes as she lets go of Kagome's hands. "If you're going to butt in then you might as well walk our dearest Kagome here back home."

Kouga gives both of them a wink and flashes them a boyish smile, "Gladly."

At this Sango gives Kagome a weak smile as she turns and goes back to enjoying her time with the young crowd.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome sais with a small and thankful smile.

Kouga and Kagome walk to her cabin in a comfortable silence. Well, at least on Kouga's part it's comfortable. Kagome on the other hand has her focus concretely on the woods, decorated by the chilly night sky and the white soft snow. The image itself will never seize to bring back haunting memories.

"Kagome you there? Afraid the spooky old woods will eat you up?" She hears Kouga joke light heartily and Kagome quickly snaps her attention from the woods, blushing at the trance she was in earlier.

"Of coarse not..." That could be considered a lie, "It's just the woods look rather, well, more bitter and dark at night, don't you think?"

Kouga shrugs, "I guess?"

Kagome rolls her eyes at this. Finally, after their short walk they make it to her small cabin.

"Alright Kags, I say you head in because while I like to be a patient gentlemen, the cold weather here is killing me." Kouga jokes as he shivers and rubs both his upper arms.

Kagome giggles at this and nudges him playfully. He reply's at this by pulling her into a warm embrace, "By the way, will your father be off hunting tomorrow?"

This captures her interest, "I believe so, but he'll surely be back before noon. Why the question?" She asks as he lets her go from his warm embrace.

"I just have to have a word with him," Kouga shrugs as he sais this. She senses there's more to it, but decides it's too cold of a night to stand outdoors and talk about it.

She simply thanks him again, bids farewell, and hurriedly she heads inside.

"Kagome!" Her brother comes running into her in full force. She feels her dress getting wet with liquid and comes to see he is sobbing.

"Sota what's wrong?" With worry, she quickly kneels to his eyelevel to wipe his tears. He can't give her a proper reply as he sobs harder at her question.

"Buyo ran away and hasn't come back." She hears her mother say as she comes behind Sota.

"Oh no, Sota I'm-"But before Kagome could finish, he rips away from her and runs to their room. She feels heartbroken, knowing she can't do much for him.

She would do anything for her sibling, anything. But heading into the woods is another story.

"Is that boy still crying over the cat?" Her father said gruffly as he entered their cabin with cut logs in his arms.

"Father, you know how much Buyo means to him."

"And he's also a growing boy, he needs to learn that crying wont always be the solution to his problems in life." Her father had always been a hard man, and if it was even possible, her fathers hard exterior became even more firm after almost losing her mother and Sota ten years ago.

Her mother stared her husband and then at her daughter with a worried look as they heatedly glared at one another, "… I believe it's time for all of us to go to-"

"Where were you at this time of night?" Her father softly demanded

Kagome frowned, "It's not even that late."

"Did you keep your distance from the woods?"

Something else her father became was a paranoid man. After ten years, Kagome had kept her promise to not tell a soul, not one.

But her father seemed to know exactly what happened the same night her grandmother brought her small trembling body back home. Kagome never asked her father if her knew, and her father never told her his reason behind having her forbidden of ever going to the woods or ever leaving the confines of their village. Yet, they both knew they held the same secret.

Only the three of them knew, not even her own mother or any other family members were granted the trust to know.

But why though? Why keep it a secret?

Well, her grandmother at the very least explained this to her.

No one had ever spoken to the wolf, very few have even claimed to encounter it. Her grandmother and father couldn't fully fathom why she went through such a terrifying interaction with him, but the village would certainly come up with their own conclusion if word ever got out.

She would be accused of being an unholy girl, a witch.

Her family's name would be ruined, and even to the point of being banished.

And she would be left behind to be burnt alive.

The encounter with that man, that demon, just served to be a burden upon her and her family.

She wanted to be free of all this, free of her father's demands, free of the village, free to live her life with ease and without paranoia.

He stared at her for a few seconds more, awaiting her reply.

"No father, I was simply at Sango's." She stated as she averted her eyes away from his.

Her father stared at her for moments longer, trying to analyze if what she said was true.

"Everyone, it's time to call it a night." He stated gruffly as he walked to their fireplace.

* * *

><p>The hours passed, and Kagome could not get any sleep for the life of her. She lay there as she heard the house sleep. The winter wind moaned against the wooden walls, making the creaks in their cabin louder and louder, and sleeping almost impossible for Kagome.<p>

Then there's the sound of distant meowing. This throws Kagome's thoughts of sleep completely out the window, and instantly she is up. She looks over at her brothers sleeping figure, she then quietly gets out of bed and slowly lets her dainty feet touch the cold wooden floor.

Quickly and quietly Kagome adjusts her night gown and puts on her leather boots, she hurriedly adjusts her red cloak and puts her red hood over her head. She tries to be silent as possible as she heads towards the entrance door. Before completely heading out, Kagome finds her father's sheathed dagger sitting on the kitchen table, without hesitation Kagome takes it with her.

Thankfully the wind had subsided a bit and the snow was falling gently. She then began to call around her.

"Buyo?Buuyoooo!" Kagome loudly calls out, but all she received was the silence of her sleeping village and the moaning of the wind.

The meowing came again, but where it came from she wish it hadn't. Kagome looked straight at the dark woods. It felt like an eternity as she stood there in an inner debate.

She could simply ignore the callings of the cat, and see her brother go through a few more days of misery over a cat they both grew up with and came to love as family.

After all, it simply was an animal.

Or, she can simple go into the edges of the woods, try to find their family cat, and risk the fact of possibly never coming back over a cat that can very well not be theirs.

She should have really thought this through before heading out into the cold night.

The cat called again, and before Kagome had time to even process what she was doing, she was walking into the woods.

The further she went in the heavier it felt, the feeling was too sickly familiar. She concentrated on the crunching sound of snow for comfort, and any signs of another cat call.

"_Buuyoo?_" Kagome softly called. She was afraid she might call out anything else.

Silence and the soft moaning of the wind was her only reply. Kagome ran a sweaty, trembling palm down her red cloak. There was that presence again.

Oh god, why couldn't she just have stayed back in the inside of her warm home?

To sooth her nerves she hums to herself, the same tune her grandmother would hum to her to bring some comfort. After a few minutes, Kagome decides it's time to go back home. How could she have been so stupid to place herself in such a horrifying situation again? She turns to head back to her village as she scolds herself.

"It's been a while girl, a decade to be exact." A too familiar voice said as its dark figure leaned casually on a tree.

Kagome could never forget that haunting voice after many years.

In a blink if an eye she runs. She wasn't sure where exactly she was heading to or where her feet would take her, but it was for sure away from _him_.

It feels as if she's going through a traumatic nightmare of déjà vu, and it doesn't get better as she trips over an unseen root. Her whole being roughly falls into the cold snow, causing her body to skid a bit. She can't bring herself to get up; the fear leaves her hot and paralyzed.

There's a sound of crunching snow too close to her, she doesn't have to look up to see him standing over her.

Damn it all.

"I must say, a decade has done you great justice _Little Red_." His voice and presence itself makes her feel as if she's suffocating under dark heavy covers.

Her breathing becomes heavier, she trembles so much its unbearable, and if she said she was scared that itself would an understatement.

And then she feels anger, anger that this fallows her, anger that she put her self in this situation again. Anger that he seemed to know she would be the one coming back.

She snaps, instantly she sits up as she forces her legs to scoot her away from the beast of a man. She harshly unsheathes her father's dagger and points it threateningly at him with trembling hands.

He halts his approach on her, a heavy tension falls between the two. After a pregnant pause, he lets out a snort as he tries to contain his laughter. She tries to not feel insulted by this.

Slowly, he continues his approach as he seems to find her actions entertaining, and all in all, she still finds him terrifying as much as their first encounter.

"Get ba-" Kagome tries to hiss but instantly she is cut off by her own yelp as he suddenly grips both of her wrists and is roughly pulled to her feet. Not so gently she is pushed against the tree behind her. The dagger falls to the snow with a soft thump thanks to her surprise. Her body goes numb with fear and quickly she turns her head away from his amber gaze, not being able bear the fact she's under his demonic presence again. Paralyzed from fear, the only thing she finds herself capable of doing is squeezing her eyes tightly shut as he leans into her neck and inhales her sent.

On her skin she can feel his hot breath, the cold feel of his nose, and the soft texture of his lips. She wants nothing more then to disappear.

"I can't say you're little anymore, Red Riding Hood." He rumbled against her neck. His rough hands begin to explore the outline of her body, possessively taking in every detail he could find. She cringes at this.

He then reaches up a hand to run his fingers over her soft features, but before he can even be granted one touch she roughly pulls her head away. While it was meant as an insult, it seems he finds it endearing and amusing as he softly chuckles at her actions.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a small whisper. He leans in to rest his forehead at the top hers, she finds herself trapped under his penetrating stare. Suddenly, she felt his rough clawed hand grip her jaw and is yanked to face him.

"I don't know… you tell me." He said calmly yet managed to sound utterly deadly as he roughly pulled her against him with his warm clawed hand. She felt like a bird trapped under an iron cage. Her being became more frantic by the second, her legs became light and she could not put much energy as she tried to push away from his grip.

He leaned down to her ear, blocking them from the world with a curtain of his silver hair. His warm breath caressed her ear and sent goose bumps down her neck.

But what he whispered sent chills through her whole being, "I want you."

Kagome's hearts completely sank. Her legs finally gave out, her body could handle no more mental distress. If it weren't for his iron grip, she would have fallen to the ground like a rag doll. Tears began to blur her already dizzy vision, feeling her freedom from him being crushed in his arms ever so slowly.

But why? Why her? What did he want from her?

"Let go." She mumbled incoherently as she weakly started pushing the heels of her palms into his hard vested chest.

He softly laughed at this and rolled his amber eyes at her soft demand. "It's been a decade, and you see when I said I'd come and get you, I meant it." She felt the beast that he was rumble against her. Any other being would have passed out of fear at this point. She didn't know how she was still conscience is his arms.

Determinations within her began to rise. She can't fathom how but it did. She began thrashing against him angrily, clawing at whatever she can harshly, and shrieking at him like a crazed woman to let her go.

She feels his grip slightly loosen around her. Kagome takes the opportunity to harshly nudge out of his grip and run as fast as she never ran before. His laugh is hard to block from behind her, and she can't help but let her tears of fear and anger flow freely.

Not even giving her the chance to feel a bit of glory of her small freedom, Kagome yelps as two arms grab her from behind. Trapping her in the same cage she was moments ago. This whole situation was just unfair. What had Kagome done to encounter such a horrible fate?

"Don't irritate me girl, I don't bite," He paused, "Unless you tempt me." He added as a simple afterthought as he gripped her stomach tighter from behind.

Her body goes completely limp against his; there was no use in running anymore. He would catch her again and again each time she would try to escape. They both knew this, and this made her immensely angry.

She hated him, but more than anything, she feared him

She didn't know what will power gave her the energy look up at him, but she was able to do that simple action. She directed all her heat and determination within her into her eyes.

"Why me?" She bit out her demand as she shook against him. Her fear of this man would not prevent her from answers.

He stared down at her with annoyance for a few moments, but slowly let a wicked smirk slip into his features.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two re-uploaded! Sorry guys, the last version was just…bad. On better news, chapter three is half way done! Also, thank you for all the reviews and support guys. Seriously, your comments are what keep me going on this and make me IMMENSELY happy.<strong>

…**Like as happy as seeing the "Fifty Shades of Grey" movie trailer. Yea that's pretty flipping happy in my agenda.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Yaya94.**


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"_We give and take a little more. Eternal game of tug and war."_

_- Power and Control, Marina and the Diamonds_

**Chapter 3**

She had two options really.

Option One: She could simply give up. In her current situation, all the odds were against her.

Options Two: She would find a way out of this situation, for good.

The demons arms squeezed around her waist as her once cold body felt much too hot against his masculine form.

Yea, she would go with option two.

Kagome took steady breaths as she tried to tuck her fear far away as possible. Fear would do nothing for her, it only served to bind her against him, and it's what he seemed to enjoy emitting out of her the most. Kagome didn't want to give him that satisfaction, the six year old little girl facing him was gone, and what stood in her place grown girl who would not be an easy prey.

With those thoughts, Kagome used all the strength she could muster to rip out of his arms, and surprisingly she succeeded. Though, his hold didn't seem as strong as it was moments earlier.

She decided to ignore this fact.

After being free from his hold that seemed like iron cages, Kagome staggered a bit as she turned to face him. Composing herself, she quickly straightened her back to emphasize she holds no fear of him.

Or so she hoped she could act like she didn't hold any.

The man, or demon, simply crossed his arms at what he saw as her endearing, yet pathetic, antics as he intently stared at her. A cocky smirk graced his lips as if challenging her to make another run for it.

Well, she had no intentions of running this time anyways.

"I demand to know what you really want from me-" Kagome paused as she tried to will his name out of her lips, the name she tried much too hard to forget and pretend it never existed, "Inuyasha."

At this he arrogantly raised a dark eyebrow, to her dismay and fears his cocky smirk was still plastered across his face. "Flattered you still remember my name."

How couldn't she?

She glowered at him, "I asked you a question." She demands with a rather rough tone.

He simply sighed at her "endearing" antics and moved to lean against a nearby tree, "I want you, what is there more to explain?" he stated in a bored tone as he analyzed the tall tree above him.

Her fear subsided a good amount. Annoyance was what she was feeling at the moment with this man.

"What is there more to explain?" She asked with mockery and disbelief, "Of coarse there is more to explain! For ten years I have not been able to fully be at ease or let my guard down thinking you would come show yourself again out of the blue…" She paused as she inhaled a deep shaky breath, looking back at all her years living in fear and finding her self keeping cautious eyes at the woods constantly, "Where do you get off at? I was six, do you not know how affected a six year old girl would be after a creepy grown man…demon…or whatever bloody hell you are, claims he's coming back for her? As though she is to become some property?"

The only reaction she got from him was his still bored gaze towards the tall tree above him. She found almost offence to this.

"Do you?!" Almost childlike Kagome stomped her foot, demanding his attention. Her temper was slipping.

"You were interesting." Inuyasha stated calmly as he kept staring at the tree.

"…What?"

"You see, humans aren't really my cup of tea. They're either too predictable or flat out annoying, but you-" he paused for a dramatic effect. "You were something else, and from what I see, I was right." His gaze focused on her once again, smirking as he showed off a pearly white fang. The sight sent a small shiver up her spine.

"Here's a small girl, in the presence of the _Big Bad Wolfe_, and of coarse she's scared-"He pushes his leaning form away from the tree and casually took a step towards her. Kagome kept her stand, determined not to show any fear.

"But she still stands there, trembling like there's no tomorrow of course, yet many grown men would have been weeping for mercy or running away in a blink of an eye…" He took another step as his golden eyes were boring into hers.

"And then those eyes, they were like an open book. I could practically see every emotion and thought running through them..." He took another step.

"And that face, it would clearly grow into something pretty, _very pretty_." He huskily said as he took another slow step. Her legs felt like jelly as she prayed to keep her balance.

"And then there's that scent-"He then toward over her, looking down at her guarded figure. With a deep inhale of air between the small space they now shared, he took in her scent. Slowly leaning forward, much to her dislike, he purred into her ear, "It was absolutely perfect."

She tried to sustain a steady gaze, hoping her fear didn't crack through her perfectly composed face.

"Is that a good enough explanation of why I want you?" Inuyasha asked darkly as he kept his face much too close to hers.

His presence was distracting as Kagome tried to collect her thoughts. Because of this, she looked down at the cold snow covered ground, trying to take in the situation she was in, and what she could do to make her own outcome in the end.

"I see you haven't gotten over that nibbling habit." He chuckled and Kagome realized she indeed was nibbling her bottom lip, instantly she stopped. She couldn't help the blush and tremble that came over her as she realized how analytical he had been over her.

"I think you're selfish and unfair." Kagome blurted almost above a whisper without thought.

"Oh?" Inuyasha leaned back a bit, amused with her reply.

She heatedly looked up at him, "You give me your reasons of why you want to have me, and you're basically making claims that you are-" Kagome paused to think over her next reply, knowing she was possibly messing with dangerous territory, "But, what about what I want?"

"What you want?" He narrowed his amber eyes at her as he crossed his arms once again.

She nodded her head firmly. "Yes Inuyasha, what _I _want." She boldly repeated herself.

He snorts at this, "And what would that be,_ Kagome_?" he asked condescendingly.

She can't help but notice this was the first time he actually said her name.

What does she want actually? Of course, the obvious answer is her freedom.

But she knows all too well he won't grant her that request. It's quite obvious he's a selfish man. So, what else is it that she could want and could possibly grant her the freedom she desires?

Then something hits, the calculations in her head suddenly start doing their own work and suddenly, she feels she can have some sort of say in this.

"I won't let my self be yours…" His stiffened at this and his eyes become almost deadly.

"Unless," She continued, "You see things my way."

He looked down at her determined look, not liking being bribed, "How so?" he growled.

Kagome gulped a bit at this. She takes a deep breath before she continued, "I'm a sixteen year old girl, meaning I have the same needs and thoughts other regular girls my age have-" she had to look away from his heavy amber eyes to continue. "If you want me to be yours, we have to come to an equal agreement here. I will not let my self be pushed into something I believe I won't get anything out of, but I'll let you _try_ to convince me into agreeing to your desires. That being said-"she paused, not knowing what she's about to dig her self into.

"Make me love you." She gets the courage once again to look him in the eye as she said this.

He blinked at her. He had no response to this, he could only look at her petite form with a hint of subtle shock across his face. "Love me?" The words come out of his lips as if they are foreign.

"Yes." Kagome softly nods as she hugged her self from the cold weather.

He thinks over her request, his eyes never leaving her. He rubs his chin with his deadly clawed hand as he gives her a determined look of his own. They stay in heavy silence for a few seconds.

"Fine, I will see it your way I guess. But like you said, we have to come to an equal agreement here." He stretched an arm out to gently grab the top of her nightgown and pull her closer to him. "I request you visit me, daily actually, if you're going to give me the chance to win that heart of yours." His voice sounded like silk, and yet very terrifying.

"Agreed, but I can't come during the day…my father has me forbidden from coming here, so I would have to visit at night." Kagome blushed at her mumbled reply.

Inuyasha smirked at this and suddenly let her go, "It's a deal than."

"I'm not finished though." Kagome hurriedly adds. He gives her a spectacle look, again not liking where this is going.

"If I can't bring my self to love you, I want to be free of you. We would never cross paths again." Kagome ignored how harsh she sounded to her liking.

He pinned her where she stood with a penetrating stare. Not liking at all what she just requested of him.

"You're asking too much of me," He softly, yet almost threateningly grabs a lock of her hair.

"All I can say for now is that I assure you Kagome, I'll win you over." She found herself unable to breathe at his reply.

"But-"

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow night." And with that he lets her go as he walks off into the darkness of the woods.

**AN: This one is much shorter, but I found it appropriate that way. Hope you guys like chapter three, hopefully makes up for chapter two. Let me know what you guys think. (:**

**Yaya94**


End file.
